


Не все то ГТП, чем кажется

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Мини G - PG-13 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: Не все ГТП именно то, чем кажется.





	Не все то ГТП, чем кажется

**Author's Note:**

> «Мет» — [Метрополитен-опера](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BD-%D0%BE%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B0)  
> Либретто оперы «Тоска» можно прочитать [здесь](http://libretto-oper.ru/puccini/tosca)  
> Ария [«E lucevan le stelle»](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m4-wiGJwngQ), [перевод](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/E_lucevan_le_stelle)

Многолетнее мастерство снайпера по поиску укромных уголков помогло и в этот раз: угол раздевалки, в котором Баки устроился с книжкой в ожидании начала мероприятия, оказался на редкость удачным. При желании можно было откинуться на спинку стула, вытянуть ноги, прислониться головой к шкафчику, сосредоточиться, уйти в легкую медитацию и попытаться задремать.

При очень сильном желании.

Потому что примерно двадцать человек разной степени одетости и раздетости в то же самое время в той же самой раздевалке метались из угла в угол и гомонили в предвкушении самого большого развлечения этого года.

Джеймс Бьюкенен «Баки» Барнс (ранее также известный как «Зимний Солдат») ненавидел даже не столько обязательное участие в ГТП (как это расшифровывали новичкам — «у нас ″Гидра трэш пати″, салага, ты приглашен и только попробуй увильнуть от участия! Встречаемся завтра в пять на инструктаже, и не забудь про гандоны, муфлон и смазку, гыыыы, форма одежды парадная, труселя чистые, носки нерваные»), сколько подготовку к оной.

Потому что, во-первых, это было муторно. Ну, сами знаете, если вышли из романтично-сопливого подросткового возраста, какое это удовольствие, раз за разом проходить все эти мелочные процедуры, включая индивидуальную подгонку необходимого (если планировалось активное участие) или вспомогательного (если участие предполагалось пассивное) снаряжения, костюма и оборудования. Тоска и скучища, ей-богу.

Во-вторых, отказаться от ГТП не представлялось возможным. В «советский» период карьеры Зимнего Солдата это вообще-то считалось отдельной честью: попадание в список участников ГТП (не придирайтесь, аббревиатура хоть и была иной, но содержание-то мероприятия или даже «комплекса мероприятий» оставалось прежним!) означало, что ты прошел очередной невидимый фильтр и признан достойнейшим из достойных.

В период карьеры в США это было одним из редких бонусов, которыми американское щупальце Гидры вообще-то не сильно разбрасывалось и во времена холодной войны, а с распадом СССР и отброшенной необходимостью «имиджевого противостояния нашему злейшему врагу», когда организация предпочла максимально сократить «необязательные» расходы, этот все-таки оставался наиболее желанным, и офисные клерки закатывали глаза, соревнуясь в воспоминаниях.

В настоящий же момент после процедур санации и слияния Гидры и Щ.И.Т.а в США, а конкретно в Вашингтоне, округ Колумбия, и в приравненном к нему по значимости нью-йоркском отделении, попадание в «список участников ГТП» подразумевало определенные и довольно значительные траты. Что, с другой стороны, компенсировалось (при некоторой удаче распорядителя в выборе темы вечеринки) довольно нескучным времяпрепровождением.

Но увы, в точном соответствии со старой пословицей, «даже в райском саду был Змий». В смысле — если вы являлись Зимним Солдатом и принимали участие в ГТП на протяжении шестидесяти лет, ничего особенно нового для себя вы там увидеть не могли. Древний занудный еврей Экклезиаст (которого Баки по привычке представлял в мохнатой меховой шапке, как у тех евреев, что жили через два квартала от них еще в том, довоенном — до Второй мировой войны довоенном — Бруклине) все-таки был прав со своим «нет ничего нового под солнцем».

Между тем все вроде бы определились с одеждой, и Рамлоу залез на лавку.

— Напутственное слово. Так. Группа У.Д.А.Р., напоминаю: обычный огнестрел оставляем, если кто-то чувствует, что ему надо будет передернуть ствол — берите металлопластик, из тех, что не определяется сканерами. Что еще? Оптические прицелы оставить, кому будет не видно — возьмете нормальные бинокли. Роллинз! Бутеры! Если ты опять будешь чавкать в самые драматические моменты — лучше оставайся тут. Я проверю твои карманы. Поприветствуем наших дам! — Рамлоу хлопнул в ладоши, подавая пример.

В раздевалку вошла Романофф, и следом за ней стайкой просочились ее спутницы: жены, попавшие в программу «ГТП» сотрудницы и несколько начинающих Вдов — эти держались поближе к рыжей.

— Кавалеры, напоминаю, не забудьте проверить наличие дамы на вечер! Так, IT-отдел, отдел снабжения, аналитики — все на месте? Новичков среди вас нет, предполагаю?

— Есть!

В первые ряды протолкался блекло-серый блондин в цветастой гавайке и алых шортах.

— Я, может, чего-то не понял, но меня вроде бы пригласили на групповуху? А тут все в смокингах и платьях. Это что, было обязательно? Я про смокинг.

— Мисс Романофф! У вас новый клиент.

— Не проблема, — Наташа уже что-то набирала в телефоне. — Так, смокинг, брюки — рост средний, обувь… Обувь какого размера?

— Эээ, одиннадцать?

— Все привезут через пятнадцать минут.

Рамлоу оскалился.

— Отлично! У кого все готово — можете выдвигаться. Дамы, лимузины и шампанское ждут вас! Приятного вечера. А мы тут пока немного поболтаем с Заком, — и Рамлоу вместе с Роллинзом начали осторожно оттеснять Зака в тот самый угол, где устроился Баки. По всей видимости, предстоял сеанс вразумления — так что Баки встал со стула, пропуская троицу к стене.

— Где трудишься, Зак? — прогудел Роллинз, прижимая Зака к стене и ухватившись за воротник его гавайки.

— Отдел закупок?

Рамлоу кивнул Роллинзу, и тот несильно приложил Зака головой о стену.

— Зак. Пожалуйста, посмотри на Зимнего внимательнее.

Зак посмотрел. Баки, нехорошо ухмыляясь, поднял левую руку, сжал кисть в кулак, поднес к лицу Зака и прогнал по пластинам «волну» — тихий шорох вибраниума и сервоприводов всегда производили впечатление.

— Это — Зимний Солдат. Давай я не буду повторять его ТТХ, ладно? Мы, конечно, не вполне уверены, что он может, к примеру, перекусить своей задницей стальной лом, если его туда засунуть, но пока никто не изъявил желания проверить это на практике. Мы предпочитаем думать, что он все-таки может.

Баки пустил по кулаку обратную «волну».

— И мы предпочитаем не уточнять, может ли он в случае недобровольного, ээээ… орального контакта сомкнуть челюсти с достаточной силой. У него, знаешь ли, скелет усилен металлом, так что это существенно влияет на силу сжатия.

Баки улыбнулся как можно лучезарнее. Зака, в буквальном смысле смотрящего ему в рот, уже повело от страха, взгляд у него поплыл, и Роллинз по кивку Рамлоу встряхнул его.

— Поэтому никому еще в голову не пришло насильно ставить Зимнего Солдата в коленно-локтевую, что бы ты там себе ни фантазировал, утырок ты эдакий. — И Рамлоу несильно (по понятиям Рамлоу «несильно») ткнул Зака в печень, а Роллинз отпустил воротник гавайки.

Зак скорчился на полу.

— Но ГТП же! — шепотом провыл он. — Гидра трэш пати! Трэш! Выпивка, девочки, ебля!!!

Рамлоу присел на корточки и доверительно ухмыльнулся:

— Ну конечно, «пати». И разумеется, «трэш». Ты когда-нибудь видел, как мы все вместе ходим в театр, идиот? Тот еще цирк: минимум двадцать клоунов в смокингах. А «ГТП», потому что Grand Théâtre de Paris — место, где впервые американское отделение Гидры начало расширять свои культурные горизонты, читай первые буквы: Г — Т — П.

* * *

Стоя перед зеркалом в туалете «Мета», Стив еще раз поправил платочек в нагрудном кармане смокинга Баки и осторожно разгладил лацкан, слегка надавив на метательный нож. Откуда-то из глубин театра доносились звуки духовых и мелодичное звякание.

— И все-таки, как это началось? Нет, ну с чего?.. В смысле — театры?..

К счастью — или к несчастью, — это Баки помнил. И даже был свидетелем.

— В середине шестидесятых на общем торжественном обеде после совещания высшего директората один из европейских боссов съязвил про культурный уровень sivolapykh moujikov — и наш... в смысле, советский директор… ответил тому французу, что в отличие от капиталистической Гидры, которая только и способна душить простого рабочего человека кредитами и ипотекой и держать его в тумане невежества, прогрессивная советская Гидра стоит на страже интересов рабочего человека и всегда предоставляет ему возможности для самосовершенствования и активного отдыха. Для чего организует спортивные соревнования, поездки в дома отдыха и бесплатные культурные мероприятия — походы в театр на спектакли, балет и оперу.

— И что, директорат купился на такую дешевую пропаганду?

— Почему пропаганду? Вообще-то все так и было, Стиви.

— Да?

— Ну, это же была советская Гидра, Стив. Какой смысл работать в тайной организации, если тебе не дадут путевку на море от профкома, а детей на каникулах не отправят в оздоровительный лагерь? Но мне в домах отдыха было… неинтересно.

— Да ладно?..

Стив похлопал его по плечу, поправил гарроту во внутреннем шве рукава и пытливо заглянул в глаза — так же, как в юности, когда допытывался об истинном происхождении трех долларов, потраченных на набор пастели и акварельную бумагу. Против воли Баки занервничал: Роджерс как был, так и остался наблюдательным бруклинским пацаном с тем еще шилом в заднице, а время раскрывать некоторые тайны все-таки еще не пришло.

— Бак? Чего еще я не знаю?

— Ээээ… Все драки одинако… то есть, там было довольно… скучно. После третьего ра…. третьей поездки. Поэтому я отказывался. А, и к соревнованиям по стрельбе меня не допускали — нечестно.

— Ага.

— Ну, я же снайпер?

— Да-да. Логично. И в итоге ты ходил на балет, Бак, — уф, вроде бы пронесло, раз Стив ухмыляется.

— В оперу тоже, но редко — там громко, Стиви, на спектаклях или на балете спать гораздо удобнее. Кстати, сегодня в программе тоже опера. Рамлоу выбирал, сказал — очень жизненный сюжет и вообще.

— Ах, значит Рамлоу выбирал… И о чем же нам сегодня споют?

— Если коротко — одна дамочка втрескивается в бедного, но до жопы нахального художника. Гения. Но у нее еще и амуры с главным человеком в городе за брюлики на шее в три ряда, шубки и все такое. И он, когда узнает про шуры-муры на стороне, сдает художника своим ручным копам, те сажают его в тюрягу и приговаривают к электрическому стулу. В общем, кончается все не очень, как в любой опере.

— Мда. Узнаю автора пересказа.

— Ну… это чтобы до всех точно дошло. Сам знаешь.

— Баки.

— А?

— Там есть одна ария. Я тебя толкну, когда она будет.

— Что, такая красивая? И о чем?

И тут Баки увидел, что Стив — Стиви! — покраснел. Медленно. Сверху вниз, постепенно заливаясь краской — румянец медленно переходил со скул на щеки, стекал на шею и наверняка уже начал растекаться по груди, а уши так и вообще пламенели. Насколько Баки помнил, так всегда было, когда разговор заходил о чем-то очень личном и очень важном для Стива Роджерса.

— Она на итальянском, Бак, но у меня в старкфоне есть перевод.


End file.
